Bank You Very Much
Bank You Very Much 'is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Hippy *Lumpy Featuring *Pranky *Lifty *Shifty Appearances *Sniffles *Toothy *Mime *Flaky *Fungus *Rip *Torn *Guddles *Elliott *Fiona *Truffles *Generic Tree Friends Plot Hippy is seen walking down the sidewalk, when his wallet drops. As he bends to pick it up, Pranky is seen in the bushes snickering, though he disappears as Hippy turns around. At the bank, numerous characters wait in line as bank accountant Sniffles checks Mime's money. As Mime exits, Hippy walks in, but is dissapointed by the long line up. He walks to a nearby bench with Flaky and a sleeping Elliott to wait. Flaky looks at Hippy and suddenly screams, pointing at a poster which portrays Hippy as a mustached criminal in a mug shot. The alarm rings and a police car quickly shows up. Officer Lumpy steps out of the car and into the bank. Everyone is shocked, especially Lifty and Shifty (who were in the line waiting for the right moment). Lumpy points his gun towards Hippy, who is confused. Lumpy shows him the poster, and Hippy could not believe his eyes. He tries to explain but Lumpy tackles him. Fungus steps into the bank and sees the long line up. He decides to clear out the place by spraying. As several generic tree friends rush out of the bank, the cloud of gas has brought the visibility down, allowing Hippy to get away. Lumpy fires his gun in many directions hoping to hit him. Meanwhile, the confusion has also given Lifty and Shifty the opportunity to rob the bank. They are seen filling their sacks with money as a tied up Sniffles tries to struggle free. They try looking for the exit, eventually finding it. But before they could escape, Hippy blocks the door, and the raccoons are shot by Lumpy's stray bullets. Sniffles manages to free himself and activates the fan, clearing out the gas and revealing the victims of Lumpy's bullets. Unfortunately, it also reveals Hippy next to Lifty and Shifty's corpses. Lumpy tazes him before he could explain. He drives off in his police car with Hippy (who is swoolen from the tazer). Pranky is seen laughing on the road. He reveals a poster of Hippy, on which he drew a mustache and turned into a mug shot. As the episode ends, he is flattened by Lumpy's police car. Moral "''Don't do the crime if you can't do the time!" Deaths #Toothy, Fungus, Fiona, Guddles and three generic tree friends are shot by Lumpy (deaths not shown, but their corpses are seen after the gas is cleared out). #Lifty and Shifty are also shot by Lumpy. #Pranky is run over by Lumpy's police car. #Rip, Torn, Flaky, Elliott, and Truffles may have also died in the bank, though their corpses were not seen. It is possible that they rushed out with the crowd of generic tree friends (debatable'). Injuries #Part of Hippy's face is swoolen from the tazer. Trivia #Hippy's injury is similar to Lammy's injury in ''A Bit of a Pickle, which was also caused by police Lumpy with a tazer. #Truffles is briefly seen in the line up at the bank. #This is the first time Fungus sprays. #Lumpy is responsible for every death in the episode (though Pranky may have indirectly had a hand in it for making a criminal poster of Hippy in the first place). Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 13 Episodes